Deuces Are Wild
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Renee runs the Comics Club, but after failing to maintain numbers, only Lincoln remains. Renee struggles to accommodate Lincoln's unique comic reading style, and feelings bloom between the two of them. Feelings that lead to something more...


**While I was digging through my hard drive, I found the first thousand or so words of this story just sitting there. Guess I forgot to work on the rest of it whoops. Anyways, I did the rest now, so please enjoy what my hands have wrought.**

**Credit to the title goes to James (Full title is; Deuces Are Wild: Strip Poker). **

* * *

"Where are those guys?" Renee grumbled to herself.

She raised her wrist to check her Ace Savvy watch, and scowled when she realized that the Comic Club meeting was _supposed_ to have started ten minutes ago. Unfortunately, she was the only one in the club room, and had no idea where Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam or Zach were. She tapped her foot impatiently, and crossed her arms as she stared at the club door with such angered intensity it wouldn't have surprised her if lasers shot out of her eyes and set the thing on fire.

No, it would surprise her. Because heat vision only exists in her comic books. The ones that, judging by how empty the club room was, no one cared about.

Renee sighed sadly. "What am I doing wrong? Are they skipping out because of me? Or are they..."

Renee frowned to herself as the inevitable realization sunk in. With another forceful sigh, she muttered "I guess everyone else isn't interested in comics anymore."

It wasn't a complete surprise to the brunette. She had felt it for a while. Every time a discussion started about the new One Eyed Jack spin-off, it would slowly move on to something else. The boys seemed more interested in talking about what new movies they were going to see, what 'hot babe' caught their piggy eyes, what juicy gossip they heard from around the school. Hell, they even seemed more willing to talk about presidential politics than Muscle Fish.

Renee had no idea what democratic socialism was, but she could safely assume that none of them knew either.

But regardless, the end result was all the same. The other members of the Comic Club had lost interest in comics, and had moved on to other things.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," she lamented as she reached for her backpack. She grabbed a few of the comics she was hoping to share with the guys, and carelessly shoved them into her backpack. "Maybe I should join them. Maybe I am wasting my time with comic books. Maybe… maybe it really is just a kid thing, and I need to grow out of it..."

She interrupted herself when one of her issues dropped on the floor. Renee shrieked when she saw it was a vintage edition of her favorite Ace Savvy comic; the one where he first met the Queen of Hearts and found true love. As she reached down to grab it, she stopped for a moment to admire this specific comic. The cover was inked in beautifully, with vivid crimsons and violets exploding on the slick paper. She ran a slender finger over the characters depicted, tracing their outlines with her oval fingernail. The simple act brought a smile to Renee's soft face. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she whispered to herself. "I could never give up on comics. I love these things. I just wish someone else around here did."

"S-Sorry I'm late," she heard the door swing open behind her, and the stammering voice of Lincoln Loud apologizing to her. "I slipped on some water in the hall."

"Are you alright?!" Renee asked with shocked concern.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Hurt my head a little, but I've gotten worse from home. Uh… why are you packing up, Renee?" he asked in return, pointing at the girl's busy attempts to shove her paperbacks down her backpack's throat.

"The club meeting is canceled," she muttered as she finally stuffed her special edition in her pack. She rose up, her blossoming breasts visibly jumping with her, and raised her arms to indicate the room. "As you can see, no one showed up."

"Dang it. If you need me to yell at Clyde and Rusty for ditching, then…"

"Don't bother, Lincoln. They're just not interested in comics anymore. No one's really into them except me lately. Whatever, I'll just dissolve this club and enjoy them at home."

"What? No, come on, Renee. You're not the only one who still likes comics. I mean, look at me. I showed up," Lincoln pounded his chest with a loud thud. "My heart and soul belong to the Fortress of Solitaire, just like Ace."

Renee smiled, but it was a light and sad smile. "I appreciate it, Linc. But you don't have to lie."

"But I'm not lying. I'm being serious," Lincoln insisted.

"Oh alright, cool. You're still into comics. So I guess we're going to be a club of two (or Two of Clubs hehe) then. Is that your suggestion?"

Renee wasn't the type to get heated. She was well-known around the school as a kind girl with a beautiful smile that loved to talk to people and make new friends. But it was also well-known that the one thing in the world that could erase that friendly side of her was her passion for graphic novels. Unfortunately Lincoln, bless his stumbling wits, wasn't thinking about that when he said "Yeah, why not? It'll be fun to just hang around, even if it's the two of us."

Her teeth grit, her eye twitched, and her fist was so clenched her knuckles turned whiter than the young man's hair. She was ready to unload some probably deserved angry shouting on her peer, when she noticed how… genuine he seemed about the idea. More than genuine, actually, he seemed rather enthused. Renee's angry red face softened into a flattered shade of pink, and she even slipped on a smile. "You… you really want to? Just us hanging out up here, reading and talking about comics?"

"That is what I signed up for," Lincoln laughed with a silly shrug. He flipped his pack over to his front side, reaching in for a rare, shiny edition that Renee recognized immediately. "Is… is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Deck the Halls, the limited edition Christmas issue with the variant cover."

"I remember that one from when we first met. That was the comic we fought over," Renee chuckled lightly, scratching the back of her head. "Boy, that was embarrassing. I thought we would be kicked out of that store forever."

"No way they'd kick out the two best members of the Comics Club!" Lincoln declared, making Renee giggle. She tried to hide her laughter under her hand, but to no avail. But Lincoln actually preferred it that way. Her sweet giggling was more musical and enchanting than any of the Night Club's guitar riffs.

"Well, as captain of the club, I think now's as good a time as any to make a declaration; the meeting is canceled, so just sit back and read some comics."

"Don't you mean 'graphic novels'?" Lincoln teased.

"Don't start with me, Loud. I am more than willing to talk your ear off about that."

"Alright, alright," he said as he walked over to the desk next to Renee, and pulled out the chair with a screech, plopping himself right in it. He opened his comic to the first page, and with a slow nod to Renee, he started reading. His eyes scrolled over the brightly colored images of superheroes punching out reindeer monsters, and the shouting text bubbles floating above the heads of the characters. He put his feet on the desk as he read, scowling and grimacing slightly.

Renee watched him for a few moments, admiring the young man's frame with womanly eyes, before shaking her head and blushing lightly. She covered her burning cheeks before Lincoln could notice, and turned away so he couldn't see her face. She reached into her backpack and pulled out one of her own comics, and quickly dove her nose into it, both to avoid Lincoln seeing her flustered face, and because she was intensely interested in what adventures Captain DC was getting into.

_You know, Lincoln… out of all the guys in the club to stick behind with me, I'm glad it was you._

She wished she could say that to him, but a fluttering feeling in her chest and stomach stopped her. She was confused about what she was feeling at first, but simply shrugged it off and starting reading her.

So that's how they sat for a long time. Neither said a word to each other, or made a sound. The only thing their ears could detect was the loud _ticks_ and _tocks_ of the clock hanging above the whiteboard. Renee was lost to the real world; her mind now occupied her own, personal world. A world far away from the stress and boredom of reality, filled with superheroes, villains, werewolves, vampires, pirates, spies, femme fatales, robots and dark wizards. It was the world she could only access through her comics; from the simple funnies of the newspaper to the grand-scale science fantasy epics of the Big Two publishers and their indie competitors. This was why she loved these books. To think she was planning to move on from them just a few moments ago…

Lincoln, on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate. His focus on his reading was strained, as he constantly shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He bit on his bottom lip and rubbed his buttocks on his chair, as if they were itching him, but that wasn't his issue. He scratched his neck and ran his fingers over his scalp, trying to relieve an annoying pressure inside him. Eventually, his erratic motions began to attract Renee's attention, and she glanced over at him. "Lincoln? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine," he lied.

"You don't look really comfortable."

Lincoln set down his comic with a heavy groan. "I think I know what it is. Uh… it's not a big deal. I can just deal with it. I can still read."

"Really? Because you've been staring at the same page while I've gotten halfway through mine."

"My comic… was written by a very wordy writer… who didn't understand that comics are visual… so he wrote a lot of small text for me to read..."

Lincoln put on his best poker face, hoping to convince her, but the unamused expression on the freckled girl's face told him she saw right through it. He rolled his eyes, muttering "_Why aren't you as easy to fool as my sisters?_" before coming clean.

"So… I have this kind of… problem with reading comics. It's usually not a big deal at home, but when I'm outside… look, it'll just be easier if I come out and say it."

Renee raised an eyebrow as he finally admitted "I can only read comics in my underwear."

"O-Oh..."

And now _both _of them were blushing.

"Sorry, Renee, I think I just need to go," Lincoln said, swiftly getting to his feet and packing his things. Before the brunette could say a word, he darted to the door and left the room faster than Araneae Man leaving that OC convention to burn in his third movie.

"Dang it. Now Lincoln's gone. Might as well go home now," she said to herself as she started to pack her things as well. She paused for a moment, glancing at the empty seat where her only other club member had been sitting. Renee frowned as she pictured Lincoln scratching and twitching at every gathering, unable to enjoy his comics like he would at home because… because of her.

"I need to fix this," she decided, slamming her fist into her open palm. "I need to find a way to make sure Lincoln can be comfortable reading his comics here."

She started to rub her chin in thought. "Now how do I get him to do that?" she hummed. "Honestly, I don't really mind seeing him in his underwear… n-not that I want to see him naked. It's nothing like that. It's just… it's just a club captain making things easy for her subordinates. Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I just need to convince him that it's okay for him to air things out while around me. But how…?"

After a few minutes of deep thought, an idea struck her. She cringed at it, and shivered lightly, instinctively reaching up cover her chest. Her skin went red, tingling with embarrassment, but she knew it was the only way.

"Don't worry, Linc. I won't give up on this club or you."

* * *

When Renee sent out the email for the next club gathering, Lincoln instinctively sighed. He spent the rest of his busy night trying to think up of an excuse or apology for the way he acted and what he said. "I mean, I told a girl I wanted to read comics in my undies. Who does that?" he smacked himself with frustration.

To be completely, it wasn't entirely his fault. When he was around Renee, he felt he had a tendency to get… flustered. His thoughts would get scrambled and he more often than not acted out of instinct than with any forethought. It embarrassed him to think that the Man with a Plan would get all feelingsy around someone, especially a girl, but what was he supposed to do? How could he not fall victim to those long eyelashes, those soft cheeks, those spotty freckles, that long chestnut hair bound together in a long ponytail? She was radiant with beauty, and she looked nothing like any other girl in his life…

"Yo Lincoln," Lynn said as she walked past his room.

"Hey Lynn," he responded, before returning to his daydreams of Renee and her siren charms.

The next day, as he trudged towards the Comic Club room, Lincoln practiced his pseudo-apology to himself over and over. As he wrapped his fingers around the handle, he took a deep breath. "Remember, she's your friend. Even if you fuck up badly, she won't think less of you for it," he reassured himself. With that push of confidence, he swung the door open and…

Almost choked when he saw Renee reading her comic.

"R-Renee? What are you doing?"

The young teen blushed, and shivered as she saw Lincoln's eyes rolling over her body. "Wh-what does it look like I'm doing? You said you only liked reading comics in your underwear, so… I decided to do the same!"

That she did. Her smooth pale skin was completely visible to the shaking young man. The only articles of clothing she wore were a red bra and a pair of panties with a matching color. They were honestly simplistic in design, lacking any frills or laces or color blends, but somehow their simple shades and textures enticed Lincoln more.

Her chest had been expanding throughout the year, but Lincoln only noticed now how much. His eyes lingered on her breasts, and he panted slightly. Renee didn't know whether to feel creeped out or flattered.

"Just… just sit down and read your comics. You know… your way."

"Renee..."

"Before you say anything, Lincoln, I just want you to know that, as the girl in charge of this club, it's my responsibility to look after everyone, and cater to their needs. Especially you, Lincoln. I almost quit on my hobby the other day, before you came and showed me someone cared. Linc, just let me thank you by doing this for you," Renee pleaded.

Lincoln swallowed, but ultimately nodded. "Thanks, Renee. You're a really good friend," he said softly as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers. "I just hope no one sees us," he laughed nervously.

"If they do, we can ask them what they're doing peeping in on us," Renee joked.

Lincoln sat in his chair, next to Renee again, and he reached into his bag and pulled out another comic issue (The Adventures of Gator Girl, a reptilian in a war against all things goily). He opened to the first page, and smiled when he realized he could actually read the story in comfort.

And when Renee saw him smiling, she smiled. For a moment, she could forget that they were both in their underwear…

And then she looked down at his crotch. He had a… nice outline, if she said so herself.

It continued that way for weeks, and as time passed the awkwardness began to fade. Lincoln and Renee became accustomed to each other's half-naked bodies. After three days, they started to look each other in the eye while in the nude. After a week, they were able to have small talk. And within two weeks, they were able to have discussions about what they just read. The air was filled with laughter and chatter as Lincoln and Renee argued over which superpower was the best ("You can't say omnipotence, that's cheating!" "Fine, how about reality warping instead?"). And at the end of each session, they'd put their regular clothes back on and walk out of the school together, waving each other goodbye as they headed their own ways. And for a while, they were content like this. Sure, there was some sexual tension, but other than Lincoln 'accidentally' sniffing her hair or Renee 'accidentally' touching his ass, there was no harm done, right?

And certainly no feelings. Nope, not at all.

Then one day, that equilibrium was shifted.

Lincoln arrived at the club to notice Renee, already having stripped down, pacing back and forth with her thumb in her mouth. Her bare feet slapped against the cold floor, and Lincoln quickly realized something was wrong. "What's up, Renee?" he asked.

"I just realized that I grabbed my brother's backpack by accident," she groaned, planting her face deeply into her palm. "Me and him were talking downstairs just as class ended, and we must've grabbed each other's stuff."

"Oh, damn. So you don't have anything to read, huh?"

"Well, I have his math textbook. Maybe I can read about the thrilling mystery of what the true identity of 'X' is."

Lincoln stifled a smile. "So what should we do now?"

"Do you have a spare comic in your bag?"

The snow-haired boy shook his head, and Renee cursed under her breath. "Well, I guess we have to cancel for today. It's a shame, because I really wanted to spend time with you… I mean, with Captain Carol and her sidekick Gothboy, but I..."

"Uh, Renee… you know, we could always just read my comic t-together..."

Time froze when Lincoln bravely suggested what he did. He swallowed at the thought of Renee's body pressing up against his exposed flesh, but his main concern was not letting her go home without having her fill of the Comic Club. After everything she'd done for him, he knew it was time to pay her back.

"You mean right next to each other? R-right next to each other?" Renee stammered.

"Yeah. That's what I mean heh heh."

"I… you know what, we've already sat naked like this before. Why not?" she shrugged. Lincoln's eyes widened with shock, but his heart seemed pleased with her answer. With trembling fingers, he reached for his chair and sat down while Renee pulled up next to him and chuckled. "Uh, Lincoln… you forgot to take off your clothes."

"Oh yeah. R-Right."

Her eyes never left him as he stripped down to his briefs. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy watching as his skin became exposed to her, and she licked her teeth behind closed lips when he kicked his shoes off. He carefully sat down next to her, still embarrassed and shy. She pulled her chair closer to him, their shoulder rubbing against each other. Her skin felt warm and nice against his cold shoulder, and he shivered at her touch. He grabbed the comic and placed it on the desk, just to admire the cover. "I think this is the prequel issue where Ace breaks up with his college girlfriend to dedicate himself to the fight on crime," Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah, it is. Look at that cover art, though," Renee noted. It was a beautifully painted scene of Ace walking away from a devastated young woman in an alley way. Her red hair was in tangles, and her mascara was running alongside her tears, while the superhero seemed tormented and angry with his own choice. "It's really powerful," she whispered.

"It is. And mostly because of the context. He has to break up with her to keep her safe from Wild Card and the other villains."

Renee smirked. "He couldn't have given her a kiss goodbye, though?"

"A what?"

"A kiss, Linc. You've heard of those before, I know you have."

"Yeah, but..."

"Like this~" she whispered impishly, before she swooped in closer to his face. She was aiming for his cheek, but unfortunately he flinched, and she ended up pecking his left nostril.

"Renee, what the hell?"

"That, my dear Lincoln, was a kiss," Renee played it off coolly, even though deep inside she was crying. _HOW COULD I HAVE FUCKED THAT UP SO BAD?!_

Lincoln cleared his throat, trying to get back on track. "Anyways, let's read this comic, shall we?"

"We shall," Renee nodded, and the two began reading. Lincoln held the book in his hands, but he was always polite enough to wait for Renee to finish before even thinking about flipping the page. However, everything did not go as smoothly as either would have hoped. Renee's long hair tickled at Lincoln's bare flesh, and he had to gently brush it off. "Sorry," she apologized.

_Don't be, _he wanted to say to her.

He felt really dense for not realizing how pretty she was before. And it wasn't just that she was cute, but she was kind and sweet. Who else would degrade themselves by stripping in public just so an acquaintance could feel comfortable reading comic books with them?

And she felt really dense for not realizing how handsome he was before. She had felt flutters of the heart occasionally when she marveled at his posture and lean figure, but now it was different. There was a closeness, and it made her feel warm and cold at the same time.

She needed someone to make her feel normal again.

"Lincoln..." she moaned his name.

"Renee..." he said her name.

Their eyes connected, and then something spontaneous happened.

They both stood from their seats, tossing the comic to the side. Whatever happened to Ace Savvy's girlfriend would be a mystery for them forever, for all they could focus on now was each other. He tore off his underwear, exposing his hardness to the cold air, while she slowly and delicately removed her panties and bra, cringing as she noticed him watching. _I hope he likes what he sees, _she thought as she dropped her bra to the ground.

Renee blushed crimson as her boobs jiggled, bringing her hands up to cover herself. Lincoln grabbed her arm, and shook his head. "You don't have to. You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her.

And this time, he thankfully kissed her cheek.

The feeling of his bare chest against her own left Renee breathless. She whimpered in anticipation as he began kissing downwards, going from her cheek to her neck to her chest. Finally, as his mouth closed around her erect nipple, she groaned in pleasure. In the heat of the moment she began clawing his back with her round nails, leaving light red scratches. He kneaded her other breast with his hand, and when he felt she had enough, he switched.

"Fuck, Lincoln, how are you so skilled?" she mewled.

"I'm not really. Uh… let's just say I'm copying what I saw in comic books. Not the superhero kind either."

She was whimpering loudly at this point, in complete bliss. She ground her hips against him slowly as he suckled on her, and felt his stiff erection against her sopping vagina. She smirked lightly, tilting his head up and kissing him on the lips as her nimble fingers quickly grabbed his hard manhood and began rubbing him. She started slowly, drawing a moan from the young man's throat, before she increased her speed as his tip began supplying lubrication.

"Renee, stop!" he gasped, even though those were the last words he wanted to say.

"Why?"

"You, uh, might want to save some of this for, uh, the actual… you know..."

Her eyes widened with frightful realization as he kissed her again. His boner was grinding against her, and the two of them fell to the ground. But they didn't stop their session. Lincoln simply stared down at her, love and worship in his eyes. He took a moment to appreciate her naked form, and the almost divine beauty she radiated with. She was as beautiful as a Valkyrie from the Thor comics she adored.

Then he slid his hand down her stomach, around her thigh, and started slowly stroking her womanhood, earning an eager moan. He slid his middle finger inside of her and she gasped loudly. Then feeling brave, lucky and stupid, he inserted another finger in, and then another, until the girl was groaning from the hand viciously pounding her genitalia. He slowly pulled himself back out, stroking the tingling clit at her entrance, and kissing her while he did so.

She grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him to her, and looked him dead in his blue eyes with her green irises. "Linc, whatever you were planning to do before, I want you to do it now. Club Captain orders," she said with a toying smirk.

He smirked in return, and answered without hesitation. "Yes, Captain, right away."

"Just one last thing before you start," she insisted. She then smiled at him, warmly and kindly. "I'm glad I'm doing this with you, Lincoln Loud."

"I'm glad it's with you, too. I love you Renee." he said smiling, though as he started to position himself at her entrance, his face read of worry. "I, uh, think this might hurt you a little. If it does… tell me, okay?" he said with concern.

"It'll be fine. I know you'll be careful, lover boy."

He nodded and slowly slid into her, pausing as he felt her walls adjust to the size of his shaft. Her eyes began to water, and as he dug closer to the barrier that marked her virginity, he stopped for a second. She quickly nodded, grabbing the back of his neck for support.

With that show of confidence, in one swift thrust, he broke through.

She cried out, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. The look of lustful love vanished from the young man's face as he raised his hand to cup his lover's cheek. "Renee, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"D-Don't worry, it doesn't h-hurt anymore," she gasped as the pain of her broken maidenhead faded and was replaced with the intense feeling of pleasure that made her understand why so many men and women in her stories threw everything away for the people they cared for and loved. He pulled out of her slowly, groaning as he left her body, before swiftly thrusting himself back into her tunnels.

"Harder, Lincoln. Harder and faster," he heard her demand.

He could listen to her say that all day.

He tried not to disappoint her, and began digging into her insides with the speed and roughness she demanded. He pounded her sex, and she moaned as he entered and exited her again and again. His hands were pressed against the ground for support, so he felt it easy to bury himself inside her womb. The head of his penis rubbed against her pink, throbbing walls, and she began digging her nails into his neck as he increased his speed. "Ow," he hissed as she cut into him.

"Sorry," she giggled.

Eventually, Lincoln lifted himself off the ground and hunched himself. His dick was slight firmly sealed within Renee's entrance, so he lifted her by her hips off the ground and without a moment of hesitation, began jack-hammering into her vagina. It was rough and quick, just as Renee wanted, so it was no wonder that, within seconds, she was crying "Lincoln!"

Her sex burst with a tsunami of her girl cum as she reached her orgasm, spraying Lincoln's crotch and genitals and marking him as her own. He still pounded her mercilessly, and she bit down on her finger as new waves of pleasure spread through her nervous system.

A beautiful, blushing girl staring up at him and biting down on her finger, in the throes of orgasm while he made use of her body… it wasn't going to be long until he found himself…

"Dang it, I'm close," he grunted.

"Do you want to finish inside, tough guy?" Renee teased.

"M-Maybe..."

All thought faded from his mind as the only thing left was for him to cum. He upped his speed more than he did before, grinding his teeth as he felt the building pressure of the coming orgasm in his lower regions. His dick twitched inside her, and he dove in at the last second to press her wet lips against his…

And that's when he finished.

Hot ropes of white semen splattered her walls, and painted them whiter than his hair. He groaned and moaned as he kept shooting his seed, but Renee held him the whole way in her kiss, as their teeth clinked lips brushed against each other.

Finally, it was over, and Lincoln could comfortably remove himself from her abused giney. He propped himself against the teacher's desk, panting and sweating as he noticed Renee sitting up, wiping her brow and breathing just as hard.

"So… bet you're real glad I didn't shut this club down, huh?"

"Hey, I was fine with just reading _graphic novels_," he teased in return.

As the two of them rose out the last euphoric traces of their climaxes, they both cleaned themselves before they put on their clothes and packed their things. Renee and Lincoln walked together, holding hands, as they left the building and found a picturesque sunset waiting for them.

"Guess I better get going," Lincoln said, turning away from Renee. "Well, uh, see you next time… if you want."

"Of course I want to see you again. What _girlfriend _wouldn't?" she smirked, waiting for him to challenge the term. To her surprise, and partial joy, he just nodded and kissed her cheek.

And in the upcoming weeks, the two would look forward to their Comic Club sessions with much more interest. It was where they could read in peace, and if that peace was disturbed, it was because one of them had something special planned for the other...


End file.
